wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dzieje grzechu/Tom I/VI
Rano wczas udała się do kościoła. Ale nadaremnie, ukryta w najciemniejszym kącie, obok wejścia na chór, klęcząc nagimi kolanami na wilgotnych kamieniach, usiłowała modlić się, wzbudzić wczorajszy żal, wczorajszą skruchę i radość mocnego postanowienia. Ten stan wydarty został z jej duszy, wyszarpany z korzeniami. Czuła w sobie obecność wzruszeń, ale zgoła innych. Były mocne i twarde, grubiańskie i niezwalczone dla modlitwy. Zrazu zdawało się, że te wczorajsze dowodzenia Niepołomskiego coś w niej zepsuły, zatrzymały zegar uczuć, ale przekonała się wkrótce, że tak nie jest. Patrzyła na obrazy w ołtarzach i nie widziała ich pozamalarskiej, usiłowanej, niematerialnej piękności, lecz właśnie spostrzegała malarską nieudolność. Spostrzegała nędzę, pucołowatą śmieszność barokowych (a raczej jezuickich) aniołów z wyzłoconymi skrzydłami do dźwigania pokładów kurzu. Rzucała się w oczy tłustość księżulów rozsiadających się wygodnie w konfesjonałach, dreptanie starych jędz-dewotek ku uprzywilejowanym ławkom. Czuła obrzydliwą niemoc duszy do przełamania tych zewnętrznych, cudzych wrażeń, do stłuczenia zewnętrznej skorupy Kościoła, ażeby dostać się do wczorajszej jego treści. Były chwile, że ogarniała duszę rozpacz. Ewa chciała rzucić się do pierwszego z brzegu konfesjonału i wszystko to wyznać... Chciała i nie mogła. W ostatniej chwili, kiedy już rękę opierała na ziemi, żeby się podnieść, potworny śmiech ją wstrzymywał. Zapytana w owej chwili, odpowiedziałaby bez wahania, że to szatan szkarłatnymi skrzydłami okrył jej duszę. Czuła ciężar i duszenie. I najstraszniejsza rzecz — doświadczała jakowejś satysfakcji z tego powodu, że ma w sobie takie wzruszenie nieznane i nowe. Przestała modlić się. Klęczała jeszcze, siedząc bezwładnie na ścierpłych nogach, z głową opartą o zimny mur. Oczy jej z niecnym uśmiechem patrzyły w głąb kościoła, gdzie jarzyć się zaczęły świece zapalone do nabożeństwa prymarii. Tam to miała przystąpić do Sakramentu Ołtarza. Rozległ się drżący dźwięk dzwonka. Cóż się z nią stało?. Co się stało? Jeszcze raz wzniosła oczy ku górze, porwała po prostu rękami za barki swą duszę i zatrzęsła nią ze wszech sił. Nadaremnie. Nic, tylko zaciekła duma, śmiech ze siebie... Było już po nabożeństwie, kiedy powstała ze swego miejsca i, nie patrząc na kościół, wyszła. Zdawało jej się, że jest chora, przeziębiona, półumarła. Szła tą samą drogą, co wczoraj, i ze spuszczonymi tak samo oczyma. Tylko dziś śmiała się szyderczo, gdy przyszło, jak w wybuchową minę, uderzyć w myśl, że wraca nie przystąpiwszy... Ale już ani okruszyny żalu! Weszła w ogród i bez wahania podążyła na swoją wczorajszą ławkę. Tak musiała. Zbliżając się do tego miejsca zauważyła poprzez krzewy, ledwo, ledwo osypane kłobuczkami, że tam ktoś siedzi. Domyśliła się prędzej, niż rozpoznała wzrokiem, że to Niepołomski. Ręce miał oparte na lasce, na nich opartą głowę. Nie widział jej. Mogła przejść niepostrzeżenie. Ale w tej samej chwili wychyliła się jasna świadomość, że to, co się stało, ma swą logikę, sens i porządek. Dlatego nie przystąpiła do Sakramentu, dlatego nie mogła się modlić, dlatego wyszła z kościoła, że jego tu spotkać miała. Ponure pytanie, którego sformułować niesposób, trzymało ją na miejscu. Wahała się i kołysała w sobie. Aż oto — z podniesioną głową szybko podeszła ku niemu. Podniósł oczy i wzdrygnął się. Spłonął z uśmiechu. Nie zdjął nawet kapelusza, nie wstał. Siedział wciąż tak samo z rękami daleko wyciągniętymi i wspartymi na lasce. Nieoczekiwana radość, uszczęśliwienie spadające nagle a niespodziewanie, jak rząsistość deszczu na spaloną ziemię, szczęście wydające na łup wszystko od razu — obezwładniło jego postać. Nie wiedząc, jak się to stało i kiedy, przez chwilę zatonęli oczyma w oczach, wcielili się oczyma jedno w drugie, weszli w przecudowne a rozwarte podwoje szczęścia, w rozkosz mroku spojrzenia jednego we dwu osobach. Ogarnęło ich, nie wiedzieć: krótkie czy długie, nabożeństwo wstępowania oczyma w oczy i zagłębiania się wzajem w ducha przez czarodziejskie obnażenia spojrzeń. Ewa uczuła, że ją całą, od stóp do głów, powleka rumieniec, i miała wiadomość o rozkoszy powlekania się nim nie tylko dlatego, że to dawało nieopisany upał szczęścia, ale i dlatego także, że oczy jego mdlały wówczas dwakroć, trzykroć, dziesięćkroć piękniej. Stawał się piękny w uśmiechu i miły jak ów sen nocny o rannych rosach. Był tak straszliwie piękny tylko przez chwilę, ale na zawsze w pamięci właśnie taki pozostał. — Skąd pani wraca? — zapytał głosem mimo woli cichym, sekretnym, niemal spiskowym. — Idę z kościoła. — Ach, tak... — O czym pan myślał, jak pan tu siedział? — zapytała z kolei, wiedząc dobrze, a jednak nie zdając sobie umyślnie sprawy z tego, że wywoła odpowiedź. — O pani. — Cóż pan o mnie myślał? Jakoś leniwie otrząsnął się i rysując laską na piasku gzygzaki mówił sobie: — „Są prawdy, których mędrzec nikomu nie powie”. — Co za mędrzec? — spytała ze swobodą i przepyszną wesołością, roztwierając oczy. — Nie lubi pani, na przykład, mędrców? — A skądże ja, dziewczę z parafii, mogę mieć najsłabsze nawet wyobrażenie o historiach tak amarantowych, jak o tym, co to jest, na przykład, mędrzec? — Mędrzec — jest to człowiek szczęśliwy. Z zastrzeżeniem: w tej chwili. Paradoks głosi: sapientem solum felicem esse. — Po łacinie? Uciekam do domu! — Niech pani jeszcze nie odchodzi. Przecież jeszcze niczegośmy się nie dowiedzieli... Ja przynajmniej nie wiem nawet tego, jak pani na imię. — A po cóż to znowu może być panu potrzebne? — Do rozmyślań i spekulacji naukowych — łacińskich, hebrajsko-amarantowych. — E — wie pan co — nie powiem, jak mi na imię. Po co, na co to panu? Z jakiej racji? Jeszcze pan komu obcemu powtórzy, narobi pan plotek... — O tym imieniu? — A o tym imieniu. — Nikomu nie powiem! Sam będę to imię miał w sobie, jak woda ma czasami w największej swej głębokości słońce ze szczytu nieba. — Och, jakie zawikłane porównanie! — Wie pani, jest jedna taka woda na świecie... — Nic nie chcę wiedzieć o żadnej wodzie na świecie! — Niech pani zechce usiąść na tej ławce i posłuchać. To jest bardzo interesujące. Proszę powiedzieć mi imię swoje. — A przecie pan słyszał wczoraj, jak Horścik bełkotał z „ciocią” Barnawską. — Nie słyszałem... A on mówił naprawdę? — Mówił. — I ja, kretyn, nie spostrzegłem... — Nie wypada mi potwierdzać... — Ale pani teraz mi powie. Przecież tylko o imię chodzi. — Fuksja... do usług. — Proszę nie żartować! — Nieładne? Pan wolałby pewno, żeby było — Pelargonia... Ale cóż począć! — Pani powinno by być na imię Jasność, Jaśnienie... Czy jest takie imię w kalendarzu? — Nie czytuję kalendarza — panie! — Jakby też to było zdrobniale od Jasność? — Oczywiście — Nitouche. — Ach, jakże można coś podobnego wymawiać! Chciałem powiedzieć... Ja sobie układałem, że Jasne Słoneczko, Błogousta, Jasnotka... — Lepiej języczek trzymać zawsze za zębami. Tę cnotę nad cnotami nawet mędrcom się chwali. — Imię! — No, więc cóż z tego?... Dajmy na to, że powiem. I cóż z tego? Czy panu przybędzie zdrowia, szczęścia, pomyślności albo fortuny? Żeby choć Zofia albo Aniela, albo choć jaka Helena... — A tu co? — A tu... o wstydzie! Nie, to okropne! Nawet... — Pani! — No, niech pan przynajmniej zamknie oczy. A tu dopiero... Ewa... pierwsza grzesznica. — Ewa. I to na serio? — Niestety! Tak stoi w metryce, a nawet w biurze adresowym. Mówiła to ze śmiechem i w tonie łobuzerskim, a jednak cała znowu pokryła się rumieńcem. Oczy jej zlękły się wzroku rozmówcy. — Ewa... — mówił Niepołomski do siebie, głosem matowym, który zagłębił się w ten wyraz i w nim utonął. — Ewa, po hebrajsku ''Jewe, ''jest to czarujący czasownik, który w trybie bezokolicznym tylko jakby sam dla siebie egzystuje, a znaczy — istnieć. Ewa jest to istność, która była, jest i będzie. Jest to kobieta nieśmiertelna. Ewa znaczy to samo co niebiańska Izys: przebywająca w przestworach nieskończoności. Posłyszawszy te słowa doświadczyła najmniej oczekiwanego w sobie uczucia wesołości. Miała, wbrew woli, chęć dowcipkować, wyśmiewać, ośmieszać, a nawet miażdżyć i do góry nogami wywracać za pomocą drwiny tkliwe tchnienia duszy lecące w dźwiękach i spojrzeniach. Skądś wyrosła w uczuciu cierpka złośliwość i chętka potargania tkanin jeszcze niezwiązanych, co się ledwie z nicości wychylały. Roiły się słowa zuchwałe i pospolite. Wszystkie wydają się dobre i godziwe. Gotowa by wszystko powiedzieć na złość sobie i na złość słuchaczowi. . . Za chwilę ów dziwaczny nastrój znikł. Jakiś przestrach i popłoch... „Iść do domu!” — rozkazała sobie kategorycznie. Ale jedno spojrzenie Niepołomskiego, spojrzenie z dołu, spojrzenie żebraka bez sił leżącego przy drodze... Skądże tak przedziwne uczucie prawdy teraz dopiero znalezionej w przepaściach, skąd brzmienie archanielskie wokoło głowy? Skąd uśmiech, w którym zawarła się wiekuistość? Siła i rozkosz w całym jestestwie obojga. Niebieskie oczy jej zdawały się zostawiać w przestworzu niebiański szlak. Współzachwyt przeistaczał się i wyrażał na zewnątrz w bezwiednym naśladownictwie ruchów i wzajem bezcennego brzmienia głosu. Na oczy wpółopuszczały się rzęsy, białka zaciągały się barwą błękitną, rysy martwiały i twarze bladły. Słowa stały się przyciszone, przejęte zawstydzeniem, zdradą, spozierające już to naprzód, już poza siebie. — Idę już. Do widzenia... — rzekła w zamyśleniu. — Dlaczegóż pani odchodzi? — Muszę do domu. O dziewiątej do biura. — Pani pracuje w biurze? — Tak. — W jakim biurze? — W biurze zarządu kolei. W dziale przychodu... — Czy to już dawno? — Trzy lata. — Jakież tam pani ma zajęcie? — Robię „normy”. — Cóż to za normy? — To, proszę pana, dodawanie, czasami nawet odejmowanie, przede wszystkim zaś pisanie. Dziewięć arkuszy, czterdzieści rubryk, czyli 250 linii dziennie. — A pensja, jeśli wolno zapytać? — Wolno. Zresztą, to można zobaczyć w etacie. A tak. Rubli srebrem pięćdziesiąt miesięcznie, tak, panie. Początkowo było 26 rubli i kopiejek 10, a teraz pięćdziesiąt. Słyszy pan? Jeśli zaś robić dziennie trzy normy, co jest rzecz arcyniemiła, to można zarobić jeszcze 30 rubli. Wynosi to jednak dwanaście godzin pracy dziennej, czyli wbrew wszelkim zasadom proletariackim. Odchodzę. Do widzenia... Category:Dzieje grzechu